


At the End of the Show

by JohnnySpades



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Lesbianism, Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnySpades/pseuds/JohnnySpades
Summary: Luna just woke up after a night of rockin' out. What happened last night





	1. Hung Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting any of my writings. So... Hope you guys like it! constructive criticism is always welcome ^^

“ugh, my head”

Luna moaned as she crawled out of her bed. How did she even get here? She had been at a rock show last night. Her band was playing and she had an awesome time.

Drinking, playing, singing, more drinking, it was her favorite way to end the week. As she got to the floor she looked at her sisters bed. It was empty. She scratched her head, didn’t Luan come with her to the show? Yeah, she did. She remembered her flirting with some guy while she was on stage.

At least she thought she did. Things from there got a little fuzzy. looked around for something to wear, realizing she was naked. Which wasn’t uncommon. After rockin’ for so long clothes got to be too much for sleep so she would often wake up without them. she looked around and found her underwear in a pile of clothes with her sleep shirt and Luan’s.

She sniffed them, shrugged, and put them on before waking to the bathroom. she turned on the light and hissed as her headache kicked into overdrive from the light.

“Yep… hangover city, population me dude.”

she said to herself as she walked over to the sink and looked at her face. She had looked worse. For a weekend rager she had escaped more or less in tact. she washed her makeup off and looked for battle scars. She had a hickey or two on her neck, which was so fucking metal, and a decent sized bruise she guessed came from a stage dive or the mosh pit. She even had a lipstick mark on her hip. A trophy that made a wicked smile grow across her lips.

“What can I say” she said looking at herself in the mirror, “everyone wants a piece of Luna Loud.” she finished washing up and walked quietly back to her room. she made her way back up the bunk and noticed something. There were a lot of clothes on the floor. Her’s and Luan’s clothes were scattered about, which was weird. “did I do that while I was drunk?” she thought to herself. There was that one time she wrote a whole song while drunk, so it wasn’t impossible to believe. Heck the song hadn’t even been half bad. Nothing a little TLC and elbow grease couldn’t work out. Her head throbbed again and she put a hand over her eyes. It was a mystery for another day. No, sleep was needed. She crawled back up and snuggled into the covers before pulling Luan close and going back to- wait, what?!

Luna bolted upright and looked to her side to find her sister naked as the day she was born. What? When? How? Why? she grabbed her head, her mind racing to try and figure out what was going on. She tried to think back to the concert. What had she been doing?! She remembered the cute drummer she was flirting with, then she did a shot or two before the next song. Then… she found Luan. Had she been drinking too?

As that thought crossed her mind, Luan began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and winced. “ugh, my head. Did anyone get the number of that car?” she attempted to laugh before grabbing her head. “No Jokes… they hurt” She said before looking over to see her older sister topless in bed with her. “Luna? Why are you in my bed, and where are your clothes?-" she looked down to see she wasn't wearing a shred of clothing herself. “and where are MY clothes?”

Luna rubbed her forehead, the headache threatening to split her skull in two. “shhhhh, sis, less talking.” Luan covered her breasts with her arm and flushed bright red. “seriously Luna, what happened last night?”

Luna shrugged, “I'm trying to figure that out myself. I drank so much, I don't remember, I'm such a fuckin’ rockstar dude!” She threw up the horns before quickly grabbing her head and putting it between her knees. “ow… I think I'm dieing"

Luan nodded and rubbed her temples. “The last thing I remember was drinking with that guy… then he turned out to be a huge dick. I went to the bathroom…”

Luna nodded, “I think I remember that part. I was worried because it looked like that guy hurt your feelings. So I went in after you… and-" she felt the pain amp up. “head pain… thinking makes my brain melt dude.”

Luan nodded, feeling as though someone was kicking her brain from the inside. “let's get some aspirin first.” Luan offered as she begin to work her way down the bed. “bring me some, head hurts, can't move.” Luna flopped to the side of her. She heard Luan walk to the bathroom and hiss from the light turning on. “this headache is not very, enLIGHTening,” Luan said as she walked back into the room with a cup of water and two aspirin.

“please dude, no jokes,” Luna moaned. Luan nodded and offered her the pill and water. “Sorry, force of habit.” Luna popped a pill in her mouth and drank half the water and laid back down. Luan took one as well and polished off the water before flopping next to Luna. “Luna… did we, you know?” she asked, feeling her face heat up again. Luna rolled over and looked at her sister. “I… don't think so dude. But I can't remember” she said, trying to recall anything. “what happened after we went into the bathroom!” Luna put her hands over here eyes to keep them from popping out.

Luan covered her eyes too as she began to think back to that night again. “I remember… that guy hadn't been as into me as I had thought.”

 

**The night of the concert**

Luan took another shot. She had agreed to go to this concert with her sister, which wasn’t hard. Luna was an amazing performer after all. But it wasn’t really her scene. The loud music, drunk and stoned rockers getting into fights and making out in the dark corners.

But she loved her sister, and after all of the support Luna had given her, the least she could do is go and listen to her sister and pound back some drinks. She looked over as the band before walked off stage and the MC walked back on.

“Well folks, it’s come to the best part of the night. Let’s hear some noise for tonight’s headliner, Luna and the Freaks!”

Luan whistled as her sister took stage with her band and began to play. The bartender showed up with another shot, which Luan looked at quizzically.

“The guy on the far end of the bar ordered it for you,” He said. She looked down to see a cute guy lift his beer to her and wink. Her cheeks heated instantly. Guys had never bought her drinks before. She picked it up and gave it a quick sniff.

“No worries hon, I made that myself. No special additions.” He gave her a wink. She shrugged and down the shot, sitting the glass upside down on the bar. At this point, she was thoroughly drunk, having had six shots before the last band had finished their set. She looked over at the guy to see he wasn’t sitting there anymore.

She let out a sigh. Of course he was gone. He probably sobered up and came to his senses. She turned back to order another round when a voice spoke up beside her. “Is this seat taken?” the guy asked, offering her a smile that could melt steel. Her whole face went beat red while she stuttered trying to find words. Not hearing a refusal, he took the seat next to her and ordered another round for the both of them.

He passed her the shot with a wink before throwing his own back. She giggled like a cartoon character before forcing her hand over her mouth to silence herself.

“S-sorry,” she stammered “I’m not used to guys… you know.” she said, tossing back the shot in hopes that it would keep her from saying something dumb. “Especially ones hot enough to start a forest fire.”

‘Dammit’ she thought to herself as she put her hand over her mouth agan. He laughed. “That a fact? They are missing out then,” he said. Oh he was good… very good. She thought as she felt a swoon come on. “I’m Logan,” he said as he got a little closer. “Luan” she offered in return.

“Well Luan, What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” he asked, ordering them more shots. She hadn't been listening at all. He had amazing eyes and she had gotten lost in them for a minute.

“huh? Oh, my sister is playing tonight.” she said looking up at her sister. She understood why everyone was attracted to her. On stage, Luna was a goddess. She always was, of course, but it really came out when she performed. Something about the sweat and her makeup mixing and her beautiful voice.

Logan nodded, “She’s pretty cute too. Must run in the family.”

Luan laughed. “No no, She’s much prettier than me.” And Luan honestly thought that. Luna had made her question her sexuality more than once. She would always shake it off and remind herself that she was not only straight but they were related. She couldn’t have feelings like that, it was silly. Still, Luna had the perfect rocker’s body.

“I wouldn’t say that, but is she single?” he asked as he looked back at her. Luan felt her heart crack a little.

“I’m not sure. we don’t really talk about things like that much.”

“Well if you ladies are free after, I’d love to find out myself.” He said with a grin. In that moment, his attractiveness tanked. The way he looked at her, and then back at Luna. He was an animal on the hunt.

She could see he was out for one thing and only one thing, getting his dick wet with as many ladies as he could manage at once.

She stood up “I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

He grabbed her arm. “Aw come on beautiful. What’s a little fun here and there.” She shook her head and ripped her arm free. Suddenly his face turned dark.

“You’re loss, good luck getting another guy to like you.”

Her heart broke at that statement. Hiding the tears forming in her eyes she ran to the bathroom and found a stall. Her tears began to run free while she sat there trying to gather her thoughts, which she was finding hard with all the alcohol in her system. She curled up on the toilet and sobbed into her elbow, trying to keep herself quiet.

She heard the bathroom door open, “Luan! Are you in here?” Luna stumbled in, keeping herself up against the wall

“whoa dude, I am soooooo wasted.” Luan chuckled a little bit, listening to Luna walk up to her stall and knock on the door.

“you in there dudette?” Luan unlocked the door. “yeah… I'm here.”

Luna saw her sister crying and instantly went into defensive mode. “what did that guy do? I'll get chunk to pound him into the dirt.”

She said and she slammed her fist into her hand. Luan shook her head.

“He just wanted to fuck you and me at the same time.” Luna blushed and rubbed the back of her head

“Ah, one of those guys.”

“what's wrong with me?!” Luan shouted, throwing her fists to her side as she stood up.

“All of you girls; you, Lori, hell even LENI can get a guy and she doesn't know where the sun goes when you close the curtains at night,”

Her tears started up again. “I don't get it, is it my hair? My height? My teeth? I just got my braces off, I thought my boy problems would leave with them. But apparently all I’m good for is a quick fuck!”

Luna put a hand in her cheek and looked into Luan’s eyes. “that isn’t it brah.”

Luan felt the warmth of her sister's hand and sighed.

“But then why can't I get a date? Why do I always get creepers only after a quickie” she asked, closing her eyes. “well that's easy dude.” Luna said wiping away tears, “because boys are fuckin’ stupid.”

Luan laughed, “right, that's the reason.” She said rolling her eyes. Luna laughed too and shook her head.

“Sis, you are beautiful. You try to make other people laugh and bring happiness to them. So some dumb dude doesn't see you for the beauty that you are. Fuck him. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you.”

Luan’s heart skipped, she took a step closer to her sister, “I think he would rather fuck you.” She said with a smile.

Luna smiled back “psh, he isn't good enough for any of the loud sister's if he can't see what a gem you are.” they laughed in the stall for a moment, but then the laughs died down. There they stood, looking into each others eyes. It was like… time had stopped. Before she knew what she was doing Luan leaned in and kissed her sister softly on the lips.

She jerked back quickly holding a hand to her mouth. “oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm really drunk and you were being so nice and your lips just-"

Luna cut her off with another kiss, cupping her face in her hands. Luan felt like her heart would beat a hole through her chest as she melted into her sister. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever before the broke off and stared at each other, panting.

“we…” Luan panted “are very drunk" she said as she stared at her older sister.

 

**The bedroom**

Luan and Luna sat on the bed, both beat red. “so… umm… that's all I remember for now,” Luan said in a shaking voice. Luna was embarrassed beyond words. She just put her face in her hands.

“I now welcome the sweet embrace of death,” She moaned, moving her hands off her eyes and staring at the ceiling. They had kissed?! They had been drunk at the time, sure, but they had actually kissed. Did Luan have feelings for her? Did she have them for Luan? Sure, Luan was cute but she hadn’t thought of her like that, had she?

Luna rolled over and looked at the side of her sister’s face. she hadn’t really noticed until now just how cute her sister was. Not like her other sisters, her beauty was different somehow.

Lori and Leni were like… magazine pretty. They were the girls who wore perfect makeup and cute clothes. They were beautiful, for sure, but theirs was more traditional.

Luan though, she just gave off an aura that made Luna feel warm and safe. She didn't worry about makeup or cute clothes, she just wanted to make people laugh

She pulled her sister closer and buried her face in her sister’s hair, taking a deep breath of her scent. “Umm….what are you doing?”

Luan asked, feeling her body heat up at the touch. “Hungover, no talking.” Luna smiled to herself as she cuddled the young comedian.

Luan snuggled into her sister. “fine, but only till we feel better.”

“Can’t hear you dude, hungover” Luna said with a slight laugh, giving her a squeeze. Luan smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the headache to leave.


	2. sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan wakes up feeling a bit better. but Sleeping with Luna has brought up some feelings she isn't sure she is ready to confront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had everything written out and then realized that it wasn't nearly as good as it could be. So five drafts later here it is. But now for the bad news (maybe? in the grand scheme of it it really depends on you the reader I guess.) I'm going to be going on hiatus till I can get my other peojects wrapped up. I have a metric butt ton of writing to do for school and work so till that is all finished this will have to be on the back burner. So I hope you enjoy it! before to leave comments and junk :)

A few hours later Luan woke up, her headache lessened to a dull roar.. She rolled over in her sister's arms and found the rocker still out cold. She stared at her older sister’s sleeping face and let out a contented sigh. Luna really was beautiful. She had always thought so. When they were much younger she used to tell her parents that one day she was going to marry Luna. Life seemed so simple then. She loved luna, and for kids all love was the same. But now she was 14, and that childhood innocence had given way to something else.

But romantic feelings? For her own sister no less. Was that something she could honestly admit to herself? Luan looked at her. She seemed contented with her current snuggle buddy, Her mouth open the slightest bit. Luan gazed at her lips with longing. They looked so soft, so perfect, so… What was she thinking! She blushed and rested her head against Luna’s chest. This couldn’t be real. how could she feel this way? WHY did she feel this way? Luan inadvertently breathed in her sister’s scent and and had to choke back a swoon. Luna smelled like sweat and faded perfume. Something Luan had come to associate with her, and now made her heart flutter. 

Suddenly Luna pulled her tighter to her, pressing the younger girl into her breast. Wildfire ran down her body from head to toe. If she was dreaming she would kill whichever of her siblings woke her up. Luan felt the smooth skin of her sister’s naked breasts against her cheeks, it was pure bliss. ‘Focus Luan! You’re stronger than this!’ she fought to regain her senses. She was Luan loud! The only thing she loved was the art of comedy. She could get pasted this. 

‘It’s Luna, your sister. Even if these feelings were real, which they weren’t, they could never do anything about them anyway.’ she thought to herself, taking a deep breath but only smelling Luna. Her whole body shuddered with euphoria with the scent.

It was at that moment that Luan became painfully aware of the fact she had never put clothes on last night. The only scrap of clothing between the two of them were the panties Luna wore. Her core lit up like a furnace at the realization. She crushed her thighs together to try and stem the burning flame of desire she felt for her sister. She tried everything she could think of to calm herself down. She thought about baseball, pop pop in the shower, funny jokes. She felt her blood begin to cool, praying to any god the would listen that she would regain her senses soon. 

Luna moaned out in her sleep, catching Luan’s attention. The rocker arched, gasping out quietly. Her body arched against Luan, searching out for relief from whatever was going on in her dreams. Luan felt that molten heat start to return. She crushed her eyes closed, trying to regain her  composer .  

Her breath caught in her throat as Luna moaned softly in her sleep. The sound of her whimper, the smell of her, being so close to her. Luna was driving her insane and she wasn’t even awake! Luan gave into her weakness, just for a moment, and laid a kiss on her sister’s breast

“Luan” she moaned in her sleep. Luan’s heart stopped. Did she just say her name? Was Luna dreaming about her? Her core exploded with lust filled heat, she couldn’t deny it any longer. She needed to taste Luna, All of Luna. 

she began to kiss her way down the punk rocker’s body, reveling in the smell and taste of her. Her own body aching more and more with every inch. Her fingers were working frantically, trying to stem the tides of lust but failing to offer a modicum of relief. Luna moaned and gasped in her sleep as Luan slide her tongue into her belly button and nibbled on her hip bones. 

Finally Luan reached her goal, only the thinnest bit of clothing between her and her heart's desire. She placed her nose against her sisters mound and took a deep breath. Her own wet womanhood trembling with the smell and gripping her fingers tightly. She needed to taste it. She felt like she would die if she didn’t. 

The younger brunette moved her sister’s panties aside and gasped at the beautiful sight. Her sister’s perfect pink quim was less than a breath from her face. The perfectly trimmed hair pointing an arrow downward. Above which, was a tattoo that Luan had no idea she had or how she got that read ‘if you can read this then you then eat me’ in a fancy font. Her heart stopped for a second at just how hot it was. For some reason that tattoo made her drool at the thought. Thinking about her sister forcing her to her knees and telling her to get to work.

The young comic couldn’t want any longer, she kissed the tattoo. “Don’t mind if I do.” she whispered to herself before kissing the rest of the way down. “I CLITerally can’t wait.” she said to herself, giggling before sliding her tongue over Luna’s clit. Her body rocked with the pleasure as Luan played with her sensitive nub. ‘ah ah ah sister-’ Luan thought, ‘Be a good girl and take your licking.’ She took her only free hand and grabbed hold of Luna as she assaulted her pussy mindlessly, savoring the flavor. Her own fingers worked frantically in and out of herself, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Luna’s hands found Luan’s head and worked themselves into her hair as she panted and moaned, egging her sister on. Luna’s eyes shot open as she came, moaning Luan’s name.

Luan heard her name escape her sister’s lips, and it was all over. she felt herself cum harder than she ever had in her life. Her body bucked as she moaned out Luna’s name and then fell on her body, totally drained of energy. After a moment Luna lifted up the blanket to find the young girl there. Luan was beyond mortified. 

she crawled up to her sister’s face, her own red with embarrassment. Luna put a hand on her cheek. “That felt really good.” she said through half lidded eyes. Luan perked up, “you aren’t mad?” Luna shook her head.

“Just next time, wake me up first.” she gave the young girl a wink before pulling her in for a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. Luan snuggled into her and smiled. “you got it sis.” she said as she basked in the last of the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overly proud of that clit joke. Anyway, that's it for now. But if you liked it let me know! leave comments and junk and I'll see you once I get the flaming hell that is my life under control.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a few more chapters of this series. So if you like it let me know and I'll keep posting them ^^


End file.
